Sam Plays Hide-And-Seek Alone
by OkiKitty
Summary: SpideyNova slash. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language, horror, and slight gore. It started out as a simple dare, but I screwed it up. Now Peter and I are running for our lives through this house being chased by a demented stuffed rabbit. He plans to kill us, and I'm not sure if we'll survive. One thing is for sure, tonight's not gonna be fun.
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm OkiKitty!**

**And I'm writing another USM fic. And like the last one, it has SpideyNova slash and it's in first person. But those are about the only similarities, because this one's mostly horror. Not recommended you read at night or in a dark place. Unless you _like_ scaring yourself and/or nighmares. **

**I came up with the idea after reading about a Japanese game called _Hitori Kakurenbo_, or 'Playing Hide-and-Seek Alone_.'_ Google it, it's freaky. Or don't, that's fine too. After some debate, I decided to write something for it. This is just a prologue, and if it gets good feedback, I'll continue. If not, I'll put it on the back burner and work on something else. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the game. (I don't think anyone really _owns_ the game, though)**

-Sam's POV-

"What are you doing?"

I yelped, turning around in the computer chair, "Jesus, Peter! Wear a bell or something!"

My boyfriend Peter Parker grinned at me as he grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up next to me. He sat down and glanced at the computer screen.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing?"

"Just browsing the web," I said, snickering a little at my pun.

He just rolled his eyes, "Three months of dating you and you still can't get a better sense of humor. I'll have to try harder."

"Please don't," I muttered under my breath, scrolling down, "I haven't even found anything particularly interest-" I paused at the title of a web page.

"'How to Play Hide-And-Seek Alone?' How is that even possible?"

"Click it," Peter suggested, getting up from his chair and heading toward the kitchen.

Well I didn't need to be told twice. I clicked on the link, and the first thing I saw at the top of the page was a picture of a stuffed teddy bear with a red stitch across his stomach and wrapped in red thread. I frowned.

"Creepy," I thought, as I continued to scroll down.

I soon found that the teddy bear wasn't quite as creepy as the game itself. I skimmed through the game's explanation, getting more and more uneasy with each procedure. I'd reached the warnings by the time Peter came back, handed me a chocolate chip cookie, and plopped back down in his chair.

"So, what's it about?"

"It's a creepy game that is popular in different parts of Asia," I explained, "It's basically playing hide and seek with a doll that's been possessed by a spirit."

Peter scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. It's all just a bunch of bull. I didn't think you believed in ghost stories, Sam."

"There were lots of people who claimed it worked," I pointed out.

"Attention-seekers," Peter said matter-of-factly, "I'll prove it to you. I'll play this game myself, and show you its nothing more than a spooky story."

"NO!" I shouted. I wasn't one to really believe in the occult, but I knew better than to mess with this stuff. But I didn't want Peter messing with it, either. He could get hurt. Or worse. Peter raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst.

"Er, I mean," I said, "I should be the one to play this game. I mean, you'd get bored of it two minutes in, and then neither of us would know if it actually works or not. It should be someone who believes it might work. You can gloat if it doesn't."

"Alright then, it's settled," Peter said, rubbing his hands together, "Next weekend sounds like a good time to do this. Study up on the rules, and I'll work on clearing the house out."

We shook hands, and I put on a fake smirk to hide the fact that I was scared.

What had I gotten myself into?

**It's just a prologue, so of course it's gonna be really short. Do you like the idea, or would you rather I work on something else? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. And Things Were Going So Well

**Hi! OkiKitty here!**

**And I'm sorry for being so late. I don't have an excuse, I was just lazy. *shot* ****This is so late I almost feel ashamed. But, then I remember I've had my "Wolfsbane" readers on hold for almost a year now, and I feel better. *shotagain***

**To Kali: Yay, I'm back! Thank you, and go ahead and look it up, but I'm tellin' ya, that game's messed up. ='C**

**To Hawkeye: Thank you. And here I am, updating. XD**

**To Guest: Yes. It is, in fact, a real game. I don't really love supernatural stuff either, but I came up with the idea and thought, "What the hell."**

**To rosario: INDEED, MORE!**

**It's late, and I'm really tired, but enjoy the first chapter of "Sam Plays Hide-And-Seek Alone."**

**Disclaimer: *waves hand sleepily* ah, you know the drill.**

-Sam's POV-

"So, everything's set?" I asked.

"Yep," Peter replied, handing me a plastic shopping bag, "Aunt Mays out on another one of her trips; Luke, Danny, and Ava are all spending the night at a friend's house; and I have an English project I need to work on with MJ, so I'll be close by in case you need any help. Everything you said you'd need is in that bag."

I nodded in approval. Ever since we'd agreed to go through with this insanely stupid plan, we'd been preparing for it. Managing to convince everyone to get out of the house couldn't have been easy, but somehow Peter had managed. As for me, I'd been studying the rules as if my life depended on memorizing them. Oh, wait, it did. I'd even taken a long nap this afternoon just so I'd be able to stay awake throughout the game. I skimmed over the items in the bag. A spool of red thread, a needle, a small bag of white rice, a silver cross, and-

"Haha, very funny, Webs," I said, frowning as I pulled the white stuffed rabbit out of the bag. White cloth, floppy ears, black button eyes, the whole shebang. Now I wasn't going to be haunted throughout the house by just any stuffed animal. It was going to be an evil rabbit. Then again, rabbits were already evil, this one was just going to be possessed by a spirit hellbent on chasing me down. Oh, wait, rabbits were already like that too.

"What?" He said innocently, "You should be happy. When the game's done, you get to burn it. Isn't that what you said? I wanted to make sure it was an animal you hated."

That was true. Still, it didn't make the prospect any less terrifying. Peter put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me, his expression half amused, half worried.

"You don't have to play the game if you don't want to."

I considered it for a moment. In all honesty, I didn't want to play. I would much rather spend all night watching movies and browsing the Internet. But I'm not the type of person to back down, and my pride just wouldn't let me. Plus if I didn't do it, Peter might, just to prove a point. He may be smart, but sometimes he made really dumb decisions.

"I'll be fine," I insisted, waving off his concern.

He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my hair. I relaxed into the embrace, allowing myself to forget for a moment that I would be doing something dangerous and potentially life-threatening. But hey, maybe Peter was right, and it's all fake. That's what I'm here to find out.

"If you want," he mumbled, voice slightly muffled, "I could come back to check on you at 4:30 or something..."

He looked down at me surprised as I pulled back and glared at him.

"No," I said sternly, and even I was thrown off by how serious my tone was, "Don't you dare set foot in this house until tomorrow morning, Parker. I mean it. If this turns out real, and you end up hurt..." I shook my head to banish the thought, "Promise me you won't."

Peter blinked, still a little surprised, "Um, okay. But you have to keep your phone on you at all times. Call me if there's _any_ problems."

I smiled. I'll admit, I was a little touched by his concern, but I hid it. No need for him to know that. He grinned before giving me a quick kiss on the head. Ruffling my hair (which annoyed me) and slipping on a backpack, he slipped out the front door, closing it behind him. The smile I'd had on my face faded as I decided to set to work on preparing the doll. It may only be 10:00, but I figured the sooner I had things prepped and ready, the better.

First, I picked up the rabbit. I considered for a moment cutting off the ears to make it look less like a rabbit, but decided it would look a lot creepier without the ears. So instead I just focused on preparing the doll.

I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a diagonal slit in the torso. After cleaning out all the stuffing, I grabbed the bag of white rice and poured it into the doll along with a bit of my fingernails I clipped off. Using the needle and red thread, I stitched up the cut and used the thread that remained to wrap around the doll. After this I held up the doll and examined it. The stitching job was horrible, but other than that it looked exactly as it should. That is to say it looked creepy as hell.

I sighed and tossed the thing on the couch before setting off to make final preparations. I grabbed a cup and filled it with salt water, slipped the silver cross around my neck, and set off in search of a hiding place. After considering a few different options, I settled with the hall closet. Sure it was small, but there weren't a lot of places to hide in this house. I set the glass of salt water down right next to the door inside the closet, and closed the door.

Well, now that that's done, I suppose I could do anything I want for the next few hours. I plopped down on the couch, completely ignoring the rabbit, and started channel surfing.

Sports? Nah, not up to it. News? I'm trying to stay _awake._ Soap opera? Not now. Or, ever really. Horror movie? Oh, yeah, sure. That's _just_ what I need. Crime show? I'm not the type to take work home with me. Stand-up comedy? Hmmmm... alright, but only because there's nothing else on.

About 3 or 4 comedians later, I looked down at my watch. 2:57. Oh, shit! I was going to fill up the bathtub just before starting the game, but this was cutting it close. I ran upstairs to the bathroom, turned on the tap, and put in the stopper. Afterwards I raced back downstairs to grab the rabbit (that was still on the couch) and brought it with me upstairs.

"I still need to give you a name," I thought aloud, turning the demented-looking thing in my hands, "I don't want it to be something freaky, and I don't want it to be overly ridiculous, either... How about Simon?"

I nodded at my decision and glanced down at my watch. 3:00. I turned off the water and held the doll up, closing my eyes and saying sternly, "First tagger is Simon! First tagger is Simon! First tagger is Simon!"

I dropped the doll in the water and quickly ran around the house, flipping off all the lights and turning off the electronics. I grabbed a pencil, covered my eyes, counted to 10, and went back upstairs to the bathroom. Fishing Simon out of the water was a bit difficult to do in the dark, but I managed to grab one of it's ears and picked it up out of the water.

"I found you Simon!"

Holding it firmly, I stabbed it with the pencil, and closed my eyes, "Now Simon is it! Now Simon is it! Now Simon is it!"

Dropping Simon and the pencil I ran to the closet and quickly shut the door. And now the game begins.

For the first five or so minutes, there was nothing. Nothing at all. I was on edge for a little bit, but as the seconds ticked by, I started to relax. Nothing was happening, and maybe it was just a hoax. But just as I thought that, I heard it. Footsteps. Small, quiet, but definitely there. I crouched on the floor low, as if making myself appear small and insignificant would actually help me. The footsteps moved around the house, disappearing and reappearing moments later as whatever it was searched for me. Sounds of small things being moved greeted my ears, and after about 45 minutes of these tiny sounds, something else. Whispers. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I recognized it as the whispers of a man. Was someone messing with me? Because, if they were, it wasn't funny!

Carefully and quietly I opened the door, peeking out the crack to see what was going on. At first, I saw nothing but pitch black. But as my eyes adjusted, a small figure came to my attention. It was moving a vase, holding something in what appeared to be a limb, and had two long things protruding from what I assumed was the head. I also heard what the whisper said.

_"Where are you, Sam?"_

Quickly I backed up, knocking something over with a small _thump. _I froze, holding my breath as things became deathly quiet. I mentally prayed to whatever higher being may be listening (even though I'm not all that religious) that it wouldn't find me. Something must have heard me, because the footsteps receded. I shakily let out my breath, calming down as much as I could. Enough was enough. I'd gotten the evidence I needed, now time to end this thing. I reached over for the glass of salt water. My fingers grazed it's smooth surface, and I felt my blood run cold.

The glass had tipped over.

Without the salt water, I couldn't end the game! And I couldn't just walk out there and grab another glass. Not with that _thing_ hunting me! What the fuck was I gonna-

I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out my cell phone. Quickly I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I whispered.

_"Hey, Sam," _Peter yawned from the other line, _"Just calling to check up on you. How are you and the rabbit doing?"_

I almost laughed. Peter had really bad timing.

"Fine. Things are fine."

_"You need any help? You sound off. I mean, besides the_ whispering."

I paused. Should I ask Peter for his help? I _was_ trying to make sure he didn't get involved, but things weren't looking too good for me. I considered my chances of getting the salt water myself. Now that I thought about it, the only thing I'd left Simon with as a weapon was a pencil, and it wasn't even that sharp. Even if he did find me, the pencil wouldn't hurt too much, and I could get the salt water with relative ease. My chances looked good, and I was about to tell Peter that I didn't need his help, but-

_"...am...ou ther...Sa..."_

"Peter, I can't hear you," I whispered, "Peter?"

_"..."_

I heard a soft creak sound from behind me, and as I turned to see what it was, my heart plummeted. Something was very, very, _very_ wrong.

Simon stood there, his stitched mouth stretched into a wide smile that even in the dark I could see. He held in his hand was much bigger than a pencil and, unless I was mistaken, shaped like a butcher's knife. I heard a voice, loud, clear, and menacing, shout from seemingly out of nowhere.

_"THERE YOU ARE!"_

**And that's the first chapter. Were you scared? Probably not. Please leave a review. It's not necessary, but it is appreciated.**


End file.
